


Legaslitive proposal number 9864

by Sim022



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sim022/pseuds/Sim022
Summary: The Kiss on TV and politics!I had this fantastic idea but didn't know how to continue it! :-( So i am butting it out there for someone to pick it up!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 10





	Legaslitive proposal number 9864

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice isn't mine, English isn't my first language and i don't know anything about the japanese governmemt.

A man sits alone in a room. Contray to books and movies the room isn't dark. The cealing lights are bright and the TV is on. On the TV we see two men kissing. The man has a pensive face. He seems deep in tough. Suddenly he takes his phone in hand and makes a call. He has made his decison.

One month later in the japanese parlament. ,, And now Mr. X will present to us his legaslitive proposal number 9864. I ask for silence." ,,Thank you! This story beginns with the Olymbics. Like so many of you i saw the Kiss between our Yuri Katsuki und russias Victor Nikiforov. In the following days i saw many rumors in the papers about their relationship. The media especially liked to speculate about their possible future Wedding. That gave me a pause! In Russia and in Japan same-sex marriage isn't legal. Our Ice Couple can't get legaly married in their home countries. I thougth to myself: That can't be right. Since it is unlikely that Russia will change it's stance on same-sex relationships, it responsinility lies on us. Japan is an open country, we respect same-sex couples but why aren't they allowed to marry yet. Simply because no politican ever brought forward a motion to change the law. If we don't presecute same-sex couples aren't we already a modern country. Why schould we have to do more than necessary. But don't have same-sex couples also the right to get married. At least they schould. Now wenn i think of the Kiss, i think of it as a symbol for same-sex couples to stop hiding. In our time same sex relationships aren't something to be ashamed of. And to live their relationship in the Open they schould have the right to get legaly married. And so with this legaslitive proposal number 9864 I wan't to make same-sex marriages legal.  
Thank you for your Attention!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fantastic idea but didn't know how to continue it! :-( So i am butting it out there for someone to pick it up!


End file.
